


Ich habe den Mann, den  ich liebe, sterben sehen.

by Nightmary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Feelings, Dean-Centric, Death, Episode: s11e17 Red Meat, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gedanken von Dean beim Gespräch mit Michelle am Ende von Red Meat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich habe den Mann, den  ich liebe, sterben sehen.

„Ich habe den Mann, den ich liebe, sterben sehen.“, sagt sie zu ihm. Und in ihren Augen ist aller Schmerz einer Welt gefüllt mit Schrecken, Schmerz, Kummer, Schock und Tod.

Es gäbe kein normales Leben, nachdem das passiert sei. Dean erinnert sich. Schaut tief in seine eigene Vergangenheit. Jahrzehnte voll Tod. Auf der Erde. In der Hölle. In Träumen, Halluzinationen, Zwischenwelten. In der Vergangenheit. Zweifellos auch in der Zukunft, die mit jedem Herzschlag drohend näher rückt.

Fast alle, die er mehr als nur flüchtig gekannt hat, sind tot. Wer von ihnen ist friedlich gestorben? Dean denkt nicht zum ersten mal, dass er verflucht ist. Manchmal glaubt er, dass Sammy der Einzige ist, der ihm bleibt, wenn alles vorbei ist. Wann auch immer das sein sollte. Es ist nie vorbei, oder? Andererseits. Vielleicht wird er seinen kleinen Bruder doch eher verlieren. Er war schließlich sicher, ihn bereits verloren zu haben, vor ein paar Stunden erst.

Seine Familie. Sam. Und auch Cas. Der nicht tot ist, aber nicht zum ersten mal so weit, weit, weit fort, dass er unerreichbar scheint. Cas, der ihn auch verlassen wird.

Natürlich hat Billy recht. Sie ist nicht die erste. Nicht die letzte Person, die sieht, was Deans größte Angst ist. Nicht der Tod. Nicht einmal unbedingt spezifisch Sammys Tod. Und ganz sicher nicht sein eigener. Nicht, dass die Welt untergeht. Nicht, dass Luzifer, der im Augenblick einen Körper benutzt, den Dean nur mit Castiel, Engel, Familie verbinden will, die Weltherrschaft an sich reißt (und dann diesen Untergang herbeiführt). Nicht, dass Amara, die Dunkelheit, siegt (oder verliert), nicht, dass alles keine Rolle mehr spielt.

Dean hat Angst davor allein zu sein. Er braucht die Gesellschaft anderer, Menschen, Dämonen, Engel... egal in welcher Form er selbst steckte, wo er sich befand und wer bei ihm war, er hat immer Nähe gesucht, auch wenn er es nie offen gezeigt hat. Zur Hölle, er ist schließlich kein Mann großer Gefühle. Meistens. Oder ein Freund von Umarmungen, Körperkontakt im Allgemeinen

Ausgenommen Körperkontakt beim Sex oder in besonderen, ungewöhnlichen Situationen... Wenn jemand beinahe stirbt zum Beispiel. Oder wenn das kleine Mädchen, dessen Mutter er und Sam gerade so retten konnten, so traurig und durcheinander ist, dass er peinlich berührt ihre Hand nehmen und drücken muss. Versichern muss, dass alles gut wird. Wenn er sich von Freunden verabschiedet oder von Leuten, die er in einem Fall getroffen hat. Gut, er hat durchaus manchmal mehr Körperkontakt, als er zugeben würde. Unabhängig davon: Gefühle und Gefühlsduseligkeiten sind ihm kein allzu liebes Thema.

Die schlimmste Zeit in der Hölle war nicht die der physischen Folter. Weder der eigenen noch der fremder, die er selbst schließlich vollzog. Auch nicht die verzerrten Bilder oder Alistairs Worte und die kranken Geschichten und Vorstellungen, die er dann und wann mit den Jahren von sich gab. Die schlimmste Zeit war die, in der er einfach nur in vollkommener, endloser weiter Leere gewesen war, ohne eine Menschenseele, oder auch nur einen Dämon in der Nähe. Nur Schmerz und Dunkelheit.

„Ich habe den Mann, den ich liebe, sterben sehen.“, sagt sie zu ihm. Und Dean fühlt eine tiefe Leere in sich.

Er kann ihr nicht helfen. Sie ist voller Schmerzen und er kann ihr nicht helfen. Er kann nichts erwidern. Denn... ein Teil von ihm fühlt, dass sie vielleicht recht hat.


End file.
